Lan's Love
by TheMadChemist
Summary: Lan finally gets the courage to ask Mayl out. Will he screw up his first date in Lan fashion find out. Old story far from my best writing but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it.


Lan's Love

She is the girl of my dreams but am I the man of hers. She is beautiful, smart and a great netbattler. He could never come to tell her his feelings for fear of ruining a wonderful friendship. Megaman wished he could help but didn't want to embarrass Lan which of course Lan knew. Lan knew today would be different how he didn't know but he would stop at nothing to get it out.

He'd been saving for months with the zenny that viruses had dropped. He hoped it was enough for a date he had about 100,000(around a hundred dollars I believe). He would pop the subject today ashamed that this had taken him till the age of sixteen. It was the last day of school a half day the perfect time for lunch and the movies.

He met up with Mayl walking to school as they always did. "So, Lan are you excited about summer vacation."

"Yep!"

"You seem awfully happy today."

"I am and let me tell you why. Every day since I was in 5th grade I felt a special way with you yet I could never say in fear. I can longer cage my feelings like a beast as it has flown like an eagle raising my strength high as the sky. Mayl wou-w-w-woul-d yo-uuuuu gggooo outtt www-iitth me because the truth is I love you."

Lan was nearly breathless from his outburst. Mayl for some reason let out the biggest smile as she leaned into Lan and kissed him. She then whispered in his ear "I've been waiting for this day for years." Lan's face turned beat red he would have to thank Megaman for the caged beast line.

"Do you have anything planned Lan?"

"Yeah I do, would it be possible for me to take you to lunch and then to the movies?"

"Yeah I'd really like to see "Rock the Noble Robot of Justice". I'll ask my mother now."

10 seconds later…

"She said yes. Where's lunch?"

"How about #1 Curry."

"That's great Lan I'll be there."

Lan could not believe it. He succeeded in getting a date. Now he'd have to deal with Dex he could take him he knew it nothing would ruin this day.

"Hey Mayl would you go out with me" asked Dex for the hundredth time. "I'm already taken." Mayl said. "By who?" Dex asked. "By Lan." Mayl stated. "I guess you guys are a perfect pair if it were anyone else I'd pound 'em wait I'm still gonna pound 'em after class." Dex declared. Mayl sighed.

After class Dex meets Lan by his house. "Lan you took Mayl now I'm gonna pound ya." Dex stated matter of factly. "How about a netbattle instead." Lan suggested. "Alright but you have to go full synchro." Dex demanded. "Alright." Lan accepted knowing he'd defeat Gutsman with one shot. "Jack in, Megaman, power up" "Jack in, Gutsman, power up."

Gutsman looked Megaman in the face wondering why Dex chose to do this he knew he would lose. "Megaman we fight, guts." "I know." "Megaman cannon battle chip in triple download" Lan ran out of his mouth as if he had said it a million times. "Program Advance" Megaman and Lan said in unison. "Gigacannon" Megaman said. During the flash everyone heard "Gutsman logging out." "Well Lan I guess you win" Admitted Dex. Lan rushed off in a hurry.

Lan arrived at Mayl's door and he knocked. "Lan what took you?" "I had to deal with Dex." Lan pulled over a cab and they were off to #1 Curry.

They sat down and Yahoot came and took their order. "Two Curries please." Said Lan. Yahoot brought them out and Lan pigged (you expected different eh tsk tsk) while Mayl ate using her table manners. He can be such a pig was Mayl's only thought.

So they headed off to the movies yet again in a cab. "Lan can I have popcorn?" "Sure." "Alright we'll have two large cokes and one extra large popcorn." Lan ordered. Mayl was surprised that Lan thought it out this well she was expecting him to be out of money already or late for the movie. Even more surprising he had Megaman buy the tickets while they were at school. Maybe Lan isn't so dim after all. They proceeded to their seats and watched the movie. During the middle she leaned over and gave Lan a kiss on the cheek to find he had finished the popcorn already. She sighed and thought some things never change.

They left the theater and headed home they took a cab home to. Lan hadn't felt this happy in a long time. "I had a great time Lan" said Mayl. "I'm glad" said Lan.

The End


End file.
